


Over The Crescent Moon

by SetsuYomi



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, This fic is titled "YAMATO THIRST OVER THE CRESCENT RISE MV BECAUSE SAME" on the word document, Yamato is Thirsty Over him, Yaotome Gaku is Illegal, and if it doesn't describe everything in this fic then idk what i even wrote lol, fast paced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetsuYomi/pseuds/SetsuYomi
Summary: Nikaidou Yamato has needs and only one person could fulfill all of them.And it's definitely not Yaotome Gaku. (Oh, who is he kidding?)
Relationships: Yaotome Gaku/Nikaidou Yamato
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Over The Crescent Moon

**Author's Note:**

> It's a very quick and short fic but I hope you guys would enjoy it nontheless

Yamato was just strolling casually on his way home from work when one of the biggest screen used for daily commercial on a building in front of him changed and played something. 

At first, he kept walking until he heard a familiar voice and that's when he's enraptured.

Looking up to the screen. He found out that it's an MV.

Trigger's Newest MV to be exact.

A certain someone had mentioned it to Yamato that his group were having a new project but never in detail, so this were new, even for him.

The first part of the video called ‘Crescent Rise’ showed as if it'd be a song for a movie because there're some scenes like they’re part of a movie trailer and then a few moments after that, the real MV started—

—and Yamato was blown away.

The instrument, the setting, the dance, the lyrics, the costume, and literally everything else are perfect. Truly showcasing Trigger on their peak performance. And… it should be normal as that was how Trigger usually are.

But.

He couldn't shake this feelings. The feelings of wanting, longing, a sudden need that hits him so hard he almost stumbled in the middle of the road while his eyes glued to the screen across of him, down to a specific person.

The leader of Trigger, Yaotome Gaku, who played the role as the center this time.

Yamato's eyes followed every movement the man made. To every words the man sung. The way his body moved with power, grace, and elegance.

It's beautiful.

It's mesmerizing.

It left him breathless.

And ugh… Looking down at his state flushed state, he couldn’t help but hid his face in his hands.

He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe Yaotome Gaku.

He couldn't believe the fact that he's getting an instant thirst in the middle of the road and someone－especially a certain silver haired man－has to pay for it.

That being said, Yamato has never ran home so fast in his life.

________________________________________

Yamato arrived at Gaku's apartment. Using his spare key, he slammed the door open, wildly looking for the one responsible for his frantic state like a wolf in a hunt.

There're shoes at the entrance so he knew the man's already home. He slipped his own off, discarding his outer clothes, his mask, his cap for disguise and—

—there.

There he found Gaku, in the kitchen, across the living room, in a shirt and pajama bottom, looking unfairly handsome even in casual clothes.

And still… Even in such short distance like this, all he could think was how Gaku is too far.

Too far for him to reach.

And so. He needs to get close.

Then Gaku turned around, startled to see Yamato walking toward him without any sound. Gaku's lips moved as if to greet Yamato obliviously from the kitchen before he found himself pinned to the counter and then there're hands around him and a pair of lips meeting him in an open mouthed kiss.

Gaku lets out a surprised sound before succumbing—it’s a good surprise after all—and letting Yamato devour him as he pleased.

Yamato's sure Gaku could particularly taste the desperation and hunger from him because without any hesitation, Gaku hoisted Yamato up to his hips with both of his hands supporting Yamato's ass. Yamato is pleased by this act and instantly locked his legs to Gaku’s waist. It created delicious frictions to their lower parts and spurred the spectacled man more.

Yamato then broke their connection harshly, hands buried in Gaku's silver hair, gripping them tight but not too tight－just how he knew Gaku likes it－and with a sharp tone, he said, "Bedroom. _Now._ "

Yaotome Gaku is all too happy to oblige his boyfriend’s demand and carried Yamato to his bedroom where they would make love all night long.

Fin.

________________________________________

[Omake]

"Hey, Nikaidou."

"Hmmh?"

"I guess this means that you like the new MV very much?"

"How do you－?! SHUT UP, YAOTOME!!!"

Then Gaku’s laugh is muffled by the pillow thrown to his face by his embarrassed-angry boyfriend.  


**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this because this is very self indulgent lol
> 
> I hope you guys like it enough to leave kudos and comment wwwww


End file.
